What would you do for Zydrate?
by ChaseLehrman
Summary: Shilo is working for Graverobber when everyones favorite Sweet-y comes around... rated for later chapters... Shi/Amber
1. Just a tease

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I do not own Repo! or the characters... jsut the storyline**

**Reviews will be hung on my wall and flames will be used to warm my heart and roast marshmellows L=**

Shilo walked with Graverobber down the alley, this was the third Zydrate run she had done since she became his assistant. She held up the glowing glass vile and the addicts flocked like hungry animals. Shilo smirked at the pathetic people she sold the glowing blue 'liquid of life' to. "Hey Graves, got any extra for an old friend?" Shilo and Graverobber turned to see one Miss Amber Sweet strutting down the alley towards them. She wrapped her slim figure around Graverobber and looked him dead in the eyes.

"So how 'bout it? Spot me a little Z… I'll make it worth your while." Graverobber smirked over her shoulder at Shilo who laughed silentaly. Both of them knew Graverobber was a strict necrophiliac and wouldn't touch Amber unless forced to. "I think…" He nodded at Shilo "You need to talk to her about that." Shilo immediately stopped laughing and looked at Graverobber seriously. Amber spun around on her heels and stared at Shilo. "This little pip squeak? Really? What has the Zydrate industry come to?" She laughed as she walked over to Shilo; her comments infuriated Shilo making her want to prove Amber wrong. "Pip squeak, huh? Guess this pip squeak couldn't get you Zydrate, right Miss Sweet?" Shilo laced her voice with venom to sting Amber and Amber glared at her. "I'm taking your little 'assistant' Graves, I might give her back in one piece if she cooperates to."

She didn't even look at Graverobber as she spoke she just grabbed Shilo's arm and dragged her away. She dragged Shilo all the way to a hotel, Shilo protesting all the way. Amber glanced at the clerk behind the counter and he handed her a card without question or hesitation. She dragged Shilo to the room and tossed her on the bed. "Shut the fuck up you winy little bitch." Amber finally hissed at Shilo shutting her up. "Why did you take me here?" "What do you want for the Z?" Amber asked completely ignoring Shilo's question.

Shilo started acting smug and stood up from the bed; she walked over and leaned on a wall. "I don't think you could fulfill me enough to get Z." Amber walked over and moved so her face was inches from Shilo's. "Try me." Shilo didn't flinch. "I dare you." Was all Shilo said before Amber crashed her lips against Shilo's in a fiery kiss. When they finally pulled apart Amber asked "Is that what you had in mind?" Shilo nodded. "Yes but I still don't think you can satisfy me enough for me to give you free Zydrate." "We'll see about that." Amber snarled, she didn't like to be questioned or teased and at the moment Shilo was accomplishing both. Amber grabbed Shilo by the arms and tossed her on the bed, slowly climbing on top of her.


	2. Caught?

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Repo! :l**

Suddenly two big men covered head to toe in leather jumpsuits barged through the door. They grabbed Amber by the arms and dragged her away, screaming obscenities and protesting. Shilo watched as they carried her out of the room without a word. She blinked a few times trying to wrap her head around the fact that Amber was just kidnapped from on top of her. She shook her head and sat up slowly. "Damn, I thought I was going to get something there..." she paused, stood and stretched "Oh well back to work. She found her way back to the alley where Graverobber still stood. "Oh little ones back." He turned to face Shilo "How was your time with Amber Shi?" Shilo shook her head "Less than eventful Graves." Graverobber shrugged and turned to return to selling Zydrate.

Meanwhile Amber was dragged back to her father's mansion. She was thrown on the living room floor where her two brothers sat, smug looks on both of their faces, and her father sat, a permanent sneer on his face. "What do you want?" Amber addressed her father with pure hate and resent. "You shall not address me like that Carmela. Stand." He commanded his daughter. She complied as her brothers snickered. "Where the hell were you Carmela? We looked everywhere." "Except in a back alley where they sell Z." Pavichi snickered to their other brother. Luigi gave a throaty laugh and looked back over at Amber smirking again. He mouthed "you're gonna get it." She sneered at him. "Where were you Carmela?"

Shilo handed off another vile when she heard it. Women screamed "Cops!" and sure enough around the corner 3 or 4 cops began charging the alley. Shilo grabbed her gear and started to run but was tackled and laid struggling on the ground. She looked around and spotted Graverobber caught to. 'Fuck' she mentally cursed. They were dragged to a van and harshly thrown inside. They were stripped of their Zydrate viles and guns. Shilo growled obscenities at the officers as the carried her and Graverobber from the car to the office of one Rotti Largo.

The officers busted in a door to the Largo living room. "Sir, we found these two selling Zydrate in an alley." Rotti glanced up then addressed Amber again "we _will _finish this later." Amber nodded and walked over to the couch. She hesitated upon sitting because she recognized both Shilo and Graverobber. "Why are you two selling Zydrate in an alley? Do you work for me? Do you have permission?" Shilo and Graverobber stood still and just stared at the aged man with disgust. "Dad…" Amber stood. Rotti turned to look at her, seething with rage. "Yes Carmela?" Amber cringed at the fact that Graverobber and Shilo just heard her true name, but composed herself to talk to her father. "I know these two, Dad, and…" "All the more reason to sentence them now and not give two shits." Luigi offered his father. "No! They were probably trying to stop people from selling." Rotti turned to Shilo and Graverobber, who put on the most innocent faces they could muster. Rotti stared them up and down momentarily then nodded "Fine, they are free this time." He turned to his children "Carmela escort them out. Luigi, Pavichi. Follow me." Rotti left the office with his sons as Amber showed Shilo and Graverobber out of her house. "How the hell did you two get caught?" "Your daddy dearest sent those guys specifically for us, they didn't even try to catch anyone else." Shilo growled at Amber. Graverobber stayed silent, he was enjoying watching the two fight like a married couple. "Oh and that's my fault I suppose." "Well yeah. If you hadn't of even existed then Graves and I would still be in the alley making money." "Oh so you don't want me to exist anymore, you sure as hell did earlier when I was on top of you." Shilo glared at her "You sure as hell know why you bitch." Amber laughed "Aw the little girl is using big girl words, look who's all grown up." Shilo punched Amber Square in the back sending her 4 or 5 steps forward. "What. The. Fuck?" She spun around to face Shilo glaring daggers at her. Shilo smirked "So which way is out of here?" Amber walked up till she was inches from her face, she slowly raised her hand and pointed at a door not too far from them. "There." "Thanks _Carmela._" Graverobber began walking to the door snickering to himself. Shilo took a few steps away and Amber grabbed her wrist. "You're not going anywhere. I'm not done with you." Shilo looked at her curiously then at Graverobber pleading for help. He shook his head laughing. "I can't help you there Shi, you belong to Amber now." He slammed the door behind him as Amber dragged Shilo to her room.


	3. Home Sweet Grave Stone

**Disclaimer: I own not the awesomeness that is Repo! The Genetic Opra**

When they arrived at Amber's room Amber threw her on the bed.

"Ok, what the fuck was that out there?" Shilo laughed

"I like it when you're all riled up and pissed." Amber's mind went blank

"You want me pissed?"

"Yup." Shilo said slipping a hand in her bra and pulling out a familiar glowing blue vile.

"You still want?" Amber advanced on the younger girl determined to grab the vile. Shilo replaced the vile in her bra with a laugh.

"I still haven't been payment."

"I'll pay you later." Shilo stood heading for the door

"Ok, I'll see you later." Amber grabbed her wrist

"Where you going? Stay here."

"Why?"

"I'll pay with what you want." Amber finally said. She had never satisfied a women before, only Graves, what is she supposed to do? Shilo smirked and sat on the bed.

"If you please me the Z is yours." Amber walked over to Shilo telling herself that it's just like with Graves, just gotta get her off. Amber positioned against her Shilo was turned on by this but she hid it well.

"I am not amused Carmela." Amber glared at her

"Fuck you."

"That's kinda what I'm waiting for here." Amber rolled her eyes and softly pressed her lips to Shilo's kissing her gently. Shilo kissed back but was inwardly growing aggravated. Shilo finally pushed Amber off of her.

"If you're going to be gentle and sweet then this is bullshit and you will never get that Z." Amber looked at her confused.

"I agreed to this because I was expecting kinky, hot, bloody sex. Not time taking, boring, love making." Shilo half glared at Amber, who soon glared back.

"What the fuck do you want me to do?" Shilo sighed

"Fine I'll start. Follow me ok?" Shilo snaked her hand up Amber's back to tangle her fingers in her hair. She pressed her in a kiss which was sweet at first. Then Shilo licked Amber's bottom lip asking for entrance. Amber opened her mouth for the younger one. Shilo noted for that Amber tasted as sweet as her fake last name. Shilo finally bit down on Amber's bottom lip and didn't release till she tasted, the salty- iron of blood. She released her and smirked as blood slowly trickled down Amber's pale chin. Amber was to shocked that she was so easily tuned on by this girl to be mad about getting blood on her bed. Shilo smirked at her.

"See be rough and violent. Go through with some of you threats." Amber stared at her for a moment confused 'is she really telling me to abuse her?' Amber kissed the girl feverishly 'she knows I'm just using her but she still wants permeate scars to prove it was me.' Amber thought as she slipped her tongue in the younger girls mouth 'Ok…' Amber thought 'she wants rough, I'll give her rough.' Amber pushed Shilo back on the bed and straddled her. Amber started kissing down Shilo's neck and then grabbed a good chunk between her teeth, she started biting down with all her strength. Shilo gasped at the pain and slid he hands up Amber's shirt. She lightly dragged her nails down Amber's side. Amber sat up and pulled off her shirt discarding it to the side of her bed. She crouched back down to kiss Shilo again then paused.

"Ok Graverobber JR. you got a real name?" Shilo laughed

"It's Shilo." Amber soaked in the name and Shilo bit her shoulder as she was lost in thought.

"Mmm…. Shi-lo."

"Yeah now you know what to mean." Amber looked at the girl 'How did she get me to do that?' Amber thought staring at Shilo. 'No one had ever made me moan, at all let alone their name.' Amber stared at Shilo in shock and awe. While Amber was stunned Shilo slipped her hands behind her back and unclasped Amber's bra. When Amber felt the tension loosen she shrugged out of the material. Amber slowly and teasingly laid back down on Shilo. She connected their lips lightly and Shilo wrapped her arms around Amber's waist. As the kiss deepened they heard the click of the door opening. Amber instinctively sat up and turned to see who was walking in.

"Sister, Dad wants you –" Pavi cut off as he looked up and saw Amber half naked on top of Shilo. He took a step back.

"Pavi don't you dare." Pavi took another step back.

"Pavi! You didn't see anything, got it?" Pavi's face broke into an even more cracked smile than normal and he bolted out of the room. Amber jumped up and chased after him. Shilo watched her leave. She sighed and flopped back on the bed.

"Am I ever going to get laid here?" She stayed on the bed to see if Amber was coming back. After a little bit she sighed and sat up

"Ok, I'll go. She knows where to find me." She walked out and started heading for the graveyard that she calls home.

* * *

Amber caught up to Pavi and tackled him to the ground.

"Pavi you cannot tell Dad."

"But papa needs to know." She twisted her arm behind his back and applied ample pressure.

"No he doesn't." Pavi cried out in pain cried out in pain.

"Ok, I won't tell him."

"Or Luigi." Amber pushed again as she spoke. Pavi screamed in pain.

"OK! Ok or Luigi." Amber climbed off of him.

"If you do I will rip off your face in front of the world."

"No." Pavi gasped

"Don't even try me Pavi, you know I will." He sighed giving up. He walked slowly to his room. She shook her head and walked back to her room to find Shilo gone.

"Fuck!" She cursed loudly. She redressed herself about to leave and find her again. She then caught sight of the clock, 2:39a.m.

"Fuck!" She cursed again.

"I'll find her in the morning." She flopped down on her bed.

* * *

Shilo walked into the crypt that she and Graverobber turned into a home. Graves laid on his bed with another random dead chick.

"Hey Graves."

"Someone doesn't look very please." Shilo sat on her bed heavily

"I'm not." Graverobber whispered to his 'Friend' and sat up looking at Shilo.

"What happened Shi? Amber not what you expected?" Shilo sighed

"No, I was getting somewhere with her. We were so close and her brother, thee one with the face thing, barges in and she chases after him." Shilo laid on her down on her pillow and glanced over at Graverobber, who had a smirk plastered on his face.

"What?" she asked him.

"You are so whipped by the strip tease princess." Shilo glared at him

"I am not!" Graverobber looked at her smirk growing.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm not whipped by the strip tease princess." She paused

"I'm whipped by Amber Sweet."

"Your mean Carmela Largo. Of the Largos. You know, our enemies." Shilo glared at him again

"Oh go eat out you dead girl I'm going to bed." Graverobber growled at her but dropped the subject.

* * *

Amber woke up and glanced at the clock. 1:08 p.m. 'ok…' She thought as she got up 'today I will have that Z. End of story.' She got up and started getting dressed, in an outfit that one would consider quiet revealing. She wanted to think the she only wanted to do Shilo for the Z, but her mind couldn't help but remember how Shilo touched her and made her feel. Amber shook her head. 'No, It's for the Z. That's it!' She tried to stop herself from thinking of Shilo, how she made her moan her name. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind as she closed her door. She slipped out of the house and started for the graveyard she knew that Grave's lived at.

* * *

Shilo woke up sighing. She sat up slowly rubbing her temples for the headache already forming. 'it feels like one of those days I don't want to get out of bed for.' She thought as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed.

"Well to late now." She whispered as her feet touched the cool floor of the crypt. Graverobber was already outside getting ready for the night. Shilo hated seeing him stick a needle in the nose of the dead and suck out the blue liquid. Shilo wrinkled her nose at the sight but said

"Good morning Graves."

"Morning Shi." He flicked the vile and smiled at the blue liquid gold in it. Shilo walked over and sat on a grave stone

"Are we going in early today?" Graverobber stood up

"Well it's the weekend so yes we are." Shilo sighed

"Do I have to go?" Graverobber glared at Shilo

"I took you in, gave you a home, taught you my trade. You can't just not go so get over yourself sweetheart your going." Shilo crossed her arms and glared at the ground 'Sometimes he thinks he's my father, so irritating!' She jumped off the grave stone and started walking back in the crypt when she heard

"Shilo?" She stopped recognizing the voice

"Amber?" Shilo whispered to herself.

"Amber, what can I do you for?" Graverobber said with a smile. Shilo quickly ran in the crypt to change,

"Where's Shilo Graves?" Graverobber rolled his eyes and pointed at the crypt 'Amber is just as addicted to Shilo as Shi is to Amber.' Graverobber shook his head aat the thought and went back to gathering Zydrate for the night. Amber peeked in the crypt and a smirk crept across her lips.

**A/N: oooooh what does Amber see inside the crypt? **

**A dead lady in Graves bed probably, but what else is in there?**

**Dun.. dun... DUH!**

**Also I'm trying a new layout tell me if you like or not (Cause if you don't then i won't change it and you'll be stuck reading it like this :D)**

**REVIEW! or be eaten by Zombies...om nom nom!**


End file.
